On fait semblant
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: Moi, Luana Blair, l'intellectuelle impopulaire avec James Potter, le grand poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Qui y aurait cru ? Et pourtant... Ca a duré un mois. Un mois de pur bonheur. Puis j'y ai mis un terme. Foutue mascarade. Foutue Lily.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir (rayez la mention inutile) à tous !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de mon retard dans mon autre fic (je ne sais pas s'il y a des personnes qui le lisent - merci à elles - mais je tiens à le dire). Je suis malheureusement atteinte du syndrome de la Page Blanche et n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de remède, je crains de ne pas pouvoir poster la suite dans l'immédiat… Mais je tiens absolument à la finir alors il y aura forcément un jour où je serais de nouveau inspirée.**

**En attendant, je vous présente un OS sans grande prétention, sur un couple assez peu populaire dans les fanfictions (en français, je n'en ai trouvé que quelques unes alors que je pense que ce couplage peut être vraiment très intéressant à exploiter) : JP/OC Je suppose que si on en trouve aussi peu, c'est parce que la plupart des gens restent focalisés sur le JP/LE. Je trouve ça plutôt dommage, c'est le genre d'histoire improbable qui m'attire beaucoup.**

**Bref, c'est mon premier OS alors je ne sais pas du tout s'il est bien ou quoi. En fait, pour être franche, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. L'histoire est triste et l'idée de base a très certainement été déjà visitée alors si vous remarquez une quelconque ressemblance avec une autre fic, c'est que mon cerveau a fait quelques connexions logiques entre diverses idées qui sont sorties sur le papier et dont certaines ne m'appartiennent ****peut-être pas. Je m'en excuse à l'avance. **

**Voilà, j'arrête mon blablatage et j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>On a beau dire qu'avec le temps la douleur passe, c'est faux.<strong>

**On fait semblant.**

**« Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bi… Sblaaaf ! »**

J'émerge du sommeil, ma main qui vient de s'abattre lourdement sur l'engin infernal qu'on appelle « réveil » retombant sur le matelas avec un bruit étouffé. Cet insupportable objet doit être vicieux, avec sa fichue manie de me rappeler tous les matins qu'il existe. Dire que je travaille dur pour l'oublier quand je me couche… Ouais, il est sadique, c'est la seule explication plausible.

Affalée sur mon lit, je me retourne péniblement de l'autre côté en enfouissant ma tête sous les draps. Ce qui est une bien mauvaise idée quand on sait que si je ne me bouge pas très vite, je vais retourner illico presto dans le monde de mes rêves pour le quitter trois quarts d'heure plus tard, affolée parce que je serais en retard.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de m'éviter, au moins pour aujourd'hui, un sermon de mon professeur, et me redresse. Assise dans mes draps, je respire profondément avant de m'étirer sans prêter attention à l'élancement familier dans mon épaule droite, là où une fine cicatrice argentée dessine de ma poitrine – un 95 D dont je suis, mine de rien, plutôt contente – à mon dos un demi-cercle ponctué de dentelures plus sombres semblant être l'œuvre de quelque mâchoire énorme.

Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant puisqu'il s'agit bel et bien de marques de morsure. Ignorant ma vieille douleur, je tends le bras en direction de l'autre moitié du lit, m'attendant à trouver le corps chaud de mon petit ami… mais rien. Ah oui. C'est vrai. On n'est plus ensemble.

Encore engourdie par le sommeil, je suis anesthésiée. La douleur obsédante est moins forte, comme étouffée. Mais maintenant que je suis réveillée, elle revient de plein fouet, me frappe et creuse un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Je me plie en deux, le souffle court, ma poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme des battements affolés de mon cœur. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de réfréner sa course. D'un geste rageur et tremblant, je m'empare d'une cigarette, dans le paquet posé sur ma table de nuit, et l'allume avant de la porter à mes lèvres, fixant un point inexistant.

Petit à petit, tirant sur ma clope, je perds la notion du temps, je m'anesthésie de nouveau de ce monde. La souffrance s'atténue un peu. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour garder un calme paisible, réconfortant. Le hurlement de douleur intérieur qui accapare chaque seconde de mon temps depuis notre séparation semble diminuer. Il ne va pas jusqu'à se taire, non, c'est impossible, mais il se calme, se met en sourdine, comme si on posait une couverture dessus. Mon esprit s'apaise enfin, se déchargeant de mes pensées sombres et de mes perpétuelles angoisses. Plus rien n'a réellement d'importance.

J'ai gagné quelques instants de répit. Je vais pouvoir vous raconter.

Je m'appelle Luana, Luana Morgane Blair, sorcière de sang-mêlé de mon état et je suis en septième année à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, des hardis. Je me demande encore pourquoi. Non que je sois lâche, mais je n'ai pas un courage ni une force exceptionnelle. Le Choixpeau a dû se recevoir quelque chose de lourd avant ma répartition.

Physiquement, je n'ai rien de particulier, je ne suis ni moche ni particulièrement belle. J'apprécie mon corps, avec ses formes pleines. En fait, je ne vois pas comment on peut être bien dans sa peau ou se trouver jolie en étant anguleuse, avec les épaules saillantes et les hanches qui ressortent. Contrairement à la plupart des poufs qui aiment montrer leurs jambes avec des mini-jupes ultra-courtes et qui se tartinent d'une chose horrible appelée maquillage, moi je ne mets ni talons ni maquillage, hormis un léger trait noir pour souligner mes yeux, parfois. Mes cheveux, je m'en fous un peu, ils sont châtains clairs, avec des reflets blonds dorés dixit ma meilleure – et seule – amie, jamais attachés et ils sont coupés dans un carré moderne assez agréable, autant à porter qu'à regarder.

Mes vêtements habituels se résument à des pantalons – quelques fois des shorts ou des pantacourt, mais jamais de jupes ou de robes – et des hauts assez sobres. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire remarquer. Ah ! Et il ne faut pas oublier de préciser, pour compléter la vision d'horreur que vous avez sûrement de moi, que je porte des lunettes de vue. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix : je suis myope comme une taupe. Au moins sont-elles plutôt discrètes et ne cachent-elles pas trop mes yeux marron. Non qu'ils soient exceptionnels en soit…

Intellectuellement, je me défends. Je ne suis pas un génie ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût là, mais avec un travail acharné, je suis parvenue à me hisser à la deuxième place de ma promotion. Pas trop mal, hein ?

Côté famille, j'ai trois frères et une sœur. Et, bien sûr, deux parents mariés depuis vingt-trois ans et heureux en ménage. Oui, oui, ils sont heureux ensemble, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître à notre époque. Je dirais même qu'ils sont un peu trop heureux… je ne me suis jamais remise de ce jour où j'ai ouvert la porte de la cuisine, en plein après-midi, pour aller me chercher à boire, et que je les ai vu en train d'essayer de me faire un frère ou une sœur de plus. Autant vous dire que je ne vois plus la table comme avant maintenant.

L'occupation favorite de Robin, mon frère de vingt-deux ans, c'est de se retrancher dans le grenier – qui lui fait aussi office de chambre – et de jouer aux échecs en médisant sur le monde entier. Il se proclame lui-même rebelle en disant que la vie n'est, au fond, qu'une vaste plaisanterie. C'est aussi un écologiste dans l'âme, ayant horreur du bruit et de la foule. Il travaille avec acharnement au sein de Greenpeace.

Milena, d'un an sa cadette, est une intellectuelle. A tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre, ou parfois à elle-même, elle pose des questions existentielles sur les grands ou les petits problèmes de la vie. Sa devise est « Je pense, donc je suis » et elle possède un fort tempérament à base de raillerie et d'ironie. Encore en plein dans des études de Sciences, avec un grand S, dont je doute qu'elle puisse un jour sortir, elle se contente de vivre aux crochets des nos parents. C'est une éternelle étudiante.

Conrad vient d'avoir treize ans et possède une intelligence redoutable doublée d'un esprit analytique. Il a une forte tendance au scepticisme, voir à l'ironie. S'il est très calme en temps normal, il peut avoir de subites crises de nerfs, surtout quand il se trouve en compagnie insatisfaisante, ce qu'il déteste. Il passe son temps à lire, des contes pour enfants aux livres de grands philosophes.

Hamlet, le plus jeune du haut de ses huit ans, est un être bouillonnant, étonnement autoritaire, ambitieux et confiant en lui-même. Il a un fort besoin de se dépenser physiquement et quand il n'est pas en cours – où il excelle –, il navigue à vue dans les rues de la ville. Il connaît mieux Londres que nous tous réuni, c'est pour dire.

En ce qui concerne les noms, je plaide non coupable. Mes parents sont plutôt bizarres quand ils veulent. En fait, autant le dire tout de suite : mon père est un véritable gamin – maman répète souvent qu'elle n'a pas cinq enfants mais six – qui trouve bon de voler un banc dans un parc pour le placer sous la fenêtre de notre cuisine avant de le repeindre en jaune poussin – c'est d'un laid… – et qui, en plus, accroche une vieille pancarte au portail avec écrit « _Welcome ! Our world is beautiful !_ ». Quant à ma mère… disons qu'elle est super intelligente, super sérieuse et tout ça, mais qu'elle ne travaille pas et que c'est une mère indigne, qui trouve toujours le moyen de nous culpabiliser et de nous refourguer les plus jeunes lors de nos vacances.

Enfin, assez parlé de moi et de ma famille de fous.

Celui dont j'ai envie de vous parler, c'est celui qui me torture mentalement depuis qu'on n'est pas ensemble, c'est celui qui m'obsède : James Potter.

Ça faisait un mois qu'on sortait ensemble. Ce n'était rien pour lui, qui avait déjà eu des aventures autrement plus longues et plus torrides avec d'autres filles. Mais pour moi, c'était mon premier amour, mon premier petit-ami. C'est même lui qui m'a donné mon premier baiser ! Mais, à mon grand regret, ça n'a pas été mon premier amant.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu l'avoir. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas particulièrement populaire, même au sein des Gryffondor. Je ne suis que la deuxième de la promotion, l'amie d'Emily Duncan. Emily, c'est ma meilleure amie. Dix-sept ans à son actif, une chevelure brune et bouclée que lui envient de nombreuses filles, un grain de peau pâle et parfait, et des yeux d'un noir absolument envoûtant. Malheureusement pour les garçons qui lui font la cour, elle a déjà un copain. Un certain Thomas Le Guen, de Serdaigle. Et elle est parfaitement heureuse avec lui.

Enfin, au final peu m'importait les actions, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat. J'étais avec lui et je l'aimais. Je l'aimais vraiment. Pas comme toutes ces filles qui se pavanaient devant lui en essayant d'obtenir son attention, folles de son physique et de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Moi, j'étais tombée amoureuse de toutes ces petites choses qui font de lui un être unique. J'ai vu qu'au fond, c'était un enfant immature et que, même s'il était courageux, il y avait des choses devant lesquelles il restait un trouillard fini. S'il ne restait pas plus de quelques semaines, quelques mois avec la même fille, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, non… il avait juste peur qu'elle ne le quitte en voyant qui il était vraiment. Je savais que le James Potter cool, chaleureux, populaire et qui a du style n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque.

Le James Potter que j'aimais avait peur de la séparation et du véritable amour… comme un petit enfant. Et les enfants… quand ils veulent quelque chose qu'ils aiment, ils n'hésitent jamais et font tout pour l'obtenir… parce qu'ils savent que s'ils ne l'ont pas, ils éclateront en sanglots. Maintenant, il n'est plus comme ça. Il a évolué. Tant mieux pour lui je suppose, même si c'était quelque chose qui faisait partie de son charme naturel.

Je l'aimais pour toutes ses petites manies, ses gestes, ses regards, son caractère. Même ses défauts ne me rebutaient pas. Car il faut bien le dire : il n'est pas parfait. Je l'aimais vraiment sincèrement et c'est sûrement ça qui a fait que pendant des semaines je me suis voilée la face.

De l'avis de tous, au début, James et moi ne formions pas vraiment le couple idéal. Puis, au fil des jours, alors que mon bonheur atteignait son apogée, on se mit à nous considérer comme un couple très bien assorti. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est un sportif, un poursuiveur de haut niveau, qui a déjà été contacté pour faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre, et un bel homme – ça ne sert à rien de le nier, James est magnifique – alors que moi, je déteste le sport sous toutes ses formes et que je suis une intellectuelle. Non que James soit idiot. Après tout, il arrivait à se classer dans les premiers avec son groupe, les Maraudeurs, sans jamais bosser à fond. Peut-être parce qu'il est grand et musclé, moi de taille moyenne et assez bien proportionné même si je n'ai pas le physique d'un mannequin. Peut-être parce que nos caractères se complétaient plutôt bien au final, lui impulsif et passionné, moi réservée et patiente.

Mais j'étais de moins en moins dupe. J'ai fini par le découvrir.

En fait, je crois que je le savais depuis le début. Que je connaissais la vérité, quelque part au fond de moi. Je les voyais, les regards de plus en plus fréquents que mon petit ami jetait à une autre fille, dans la même année que nous.

Je voyais son regard caresser avec lenteur les jambes de cette même fille, longues, fuselées, à la peau si blanche qu'elle faisait paraître la neige la plus pure et immaculée scintillant au soleil comme terne et grise. Je le voyais observer avec envie et admiration sa taille gracile, élégamment enserrée par l'uniforme obligatoire de Poudlard. La cape laissait même entrevoir un décolleté que mon copain semblait vouloir aller voir de plus près. Son visage n'avait rien à envier à ses courbes. Gracieux, il était éclairé par de grandes émeraudes étincelantes. Sa chevelure de feu, cascadant en boucles souples sur ses épaules, révélait un tempérament de feu. Enfin, James ne tarissait pas d'éloges – que ce soit en ma présence ou non – sur son intelligence – c'est la première de notre promotion – et sur son caractère. Adolescente fière, responsable, sérieuse, déterminée et forte, Lily Evans attirait indéniablement celui que j'aimais.

J'ai vu tout ça, mais naïvement, j'ai choisi de lui faire confiance et de faire semblant. Je voulais oublier ces regards dont il la gratifiait elle, mais pas moi. Je voulais me perdre dans ses yeux bleus, croyant y voir la mer mais y faisant naufrage. Je le croyais, je voulais y croire, quand nos lèvres se joignaient avec tendresse ou ardeur, quand il me murmurait qu'il m'aimait. Je voulais juste croire en nous deux, en notre couple. Mais y a-t-il seulement existé de nous deux ? M'a-t-il jamais réellement aimé ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Mais la vérité s'est finalement imposée. Forte, écrasante, avec la brutalité d'une vague s'écrasant contre un rocher.

James en aimait une autre que moi. Une qui le méritait, indéniablement, bien plus que moi. J'aurai dû accepter la vérité dès le début, ne pas m'enfoncer dans cette mascarade.

La douleur s'installa, lancinante, obsédante.

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

_POURQUOI ?_

C'était la question que je me posais du matin au soir, qui me martelait littéralement l'esprit à chaque fois que je me réveillais, à chaque fois que je faisais le moindre geste, à chaque fois que je regagnais mon lit. Je m'en serais presque arraché les cheveux – mes ongles y sont passés eux, tellement je les rongeai – tant cette question tournait et retournait dans ma tête, tel un fond sonore d'une force incomparable.

Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur moi ? Il fallait que j'y mette un terme. Il fallait que je le quitte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, malgré la force de mes sentiments.

Notre dernier baiser a eu le goût de l'éternité.

Pourquoi ?

Je continue à me poser cette question. Parfois. Souvent. Toujours.

Je pleure le vide. Je pleure son absence. Il me manque. Ses sourires, sa mâchoire carrée, la courbe plus tendre de ses lèvres, la ligne droite de son nez, l'angle saillant de ses pommettes, l'étendue lisse de son front parfois obscurcie par quelques mèches brunes, ses étreintes chaleureuses, ses commentaires, parfois un brin moqueurs, un brin taquins, mais toujours tendres au fond, ses yeux bleus si profonds, ses **« Je t'aime »**, murmurés à l'oreille, nos soirées au coin du feu, lui en train de jouer, moi en train de travailler, ou bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou encore, juste nous deux, assis sous le Saule Pleureur, près du lac… Tout me manque au point d'en crever.

Mais je ne regrette rien, hormis ne pas avoir pu rester avec lui pour le restant de mes jours – même si je sais que ça fait très cliché. Comme l'a dit Albertine Sarrazin, « Les seuls regrets doivent naître des choses que l'on n'a pas pu accomplir. » Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais alors ça me va. Je suis sortie avec lui alors je suis satisfaite.

Je n'étais pas encore aussi mal alors. Mais je n'étais tout de même pas bien. J'étais vide, immensément vide. En moi, il n'y avait que le néant, promesse de souffrances à venir.

Vous pensez peut-être que je suis lâche, que je n'ai rien fait pour le garder près de moi, que j'aurais dû lui donner plus d'attention, plus d'amour, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Mais je devais le faire, si ce n'était pour lui, alors pour moi, pour ne pas me perdre davantage.

Ne croyez pas non plus que je suis ensuite restée assise les bras croisés, avec juste l'air de quelqu'un qui attend la fin. Oh non. Pendant un bref instant, l'affaire de quelques minutes tout au plus, j'ai été animée d'une ardeur nouvelle, d'une détermination sans faille.

J'ai intercepté Lily Evans et je l'ai sondé. J'ai sondé son regard d'émeraude, à la recherche de quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même mais j'ai dû le trouver, puisque je l'ai ensuite lâchée pour me tenir devant elle, les mains dans le dos, les épaules bien droites, les jambes légèrement écartées et les pieds fermement campés sur le sol.

Et j'ai pris la parole, d'une voix qui me semblait étrangère car empreinte de sanglots, rauque et éraillée, dérapant parfois dans les aigus :

**« Lily… Lily Evans… Il faut me promettre… Oui, promets le moi. Promets-moi que tu vas sortir avec James et que tu le rendras heureux. Que tu prendras soin de lui autant qu'il le mérite, autant qu'il prendra soin de toi, parce que je sais qu'il le fera. Tu dois lui donner ton attention et ton amour, parce que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. C'est votre destin, et il est inéluctable. Tous les deux… vous vous attirez, comme des aimants… Je ne peux pas lutter. La flamboyante et douce Lily, le courageux et protecteur James. Vous serez ensemble. Promets le moi juste. Je t'en prie. Promets-moi.»**

Et, sans attendre de réponse, parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'elle serait positive, je suis partie. J'ai gagné notre endroit favori, à James et à moi, lorsque nous étions encore ensemble, sous le Saule Pleureur aux abords du lac. Et là, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais fais ce que je savais que je devais faire, je me suis effondrée.

Prenez-moi pour une folle si vous voulez. Mais je devais les mettre ensemble, d'une quelconque manière. Ou du moins, je devais essayer. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regrets. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis contente de l'avoir fait, même si les voir ensemble me rend mal, même si mon cœur saigne de les voir heureux, même si mon corps tremble lorsqu'ils s'embrassent ou se touchent.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle l'aime comme il le mérite si elle tient un tant soit peu à sa petite vie de fifille parfaite.

**« Bon courage, sois heureux avec elle. Bien plus que tu ne l'as été avec moi. Je te le souhaite du fond du cœur. »**

Je parle, je parle, je dis de belles choses mais... faudrait me voir, là, tout de suite, dans mon lit, sous mes couettes, la cigarette qui a échoué par terre. Le trait de crayon qui coule, noir sur mes joues blêmes, les yeux qui piquent et qui sont tout rouges à cause des larmes. Les grosses chaussettes, la boîte de chocolat déjà plus qu'à moitié vide. Le ventre qui hurle quand je pense à des gens qui sont en couple. Le coeur qui pense à lui, sans arrêt, sans répit.

Parce que vous voyez, même si je veux qu'il soit bien, choyé et heureux dans sa vie, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être comme le Titanic... Je sombre à cause d'une histoire d'amour.

Seule.

Tout le monde ne peut pas être heureux.

Je l'aimais.

Putain oui, j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, c'est fini. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel mais on va dire que quand j'ai couché mes idées sur le papier, ça a donné ça et je voulais rester la plus fidèle possible à l'histoire (elle était vraiment très nette, presque comme un film :) ) que j'avais en tête. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon OS et si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… :D<strong>


End file.
